


At His Mercy

by gethe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gethe/pseuds/gethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon meets Kaneki again after their first fight and Amon has questions for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to fulfill a prompt from the kink meme but it turned out differently. It has some non-con elements near the end. This takes place a little after their first fight and Amon still doesn't know what to think of Kaneki. 
> 
> Prompt from kink meme:
> 
> I just really want Kaneki to give Amon a blowjob with his mask on.  
> Black haired Kaneki preferred, but Shironeki is fine too.
> 
> Bonus points for:  
> -The location being an alleyway.  
> -They were just engaged in a fight, and it somehow ended up with Kaneki blowing Amon.  
> -Amon being afraid, but very aroused at the same time.
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't get him to do the blowjob.

Eyepatch.

The ghoul that he wanted to see again.

He just wasn’t expecting it to be so soon.

The many questions that plagued his mind weeks after theirfight came rushing through his mind. He wanted to know why? Why did he spare him? Why him? This ghoul confused him.

He gritted his teeth, gripping his quinque tighter. Right now Eyepatch was blocking his way. It was familiar, similar to when they first met. It was obvious he was blocking his way so he couldn’t help his comrades.

The ghoul rushed at him and their fight started. He was much better than their last fight and Amon was better prepared. He couldn’t allow Eyepatch to get the upper hand. His kagune was fast and it took all Amon had to deflect the ghouls attacks. But it seemed to matter how hard Amon hit him, the ghoul would only get back up as if it was nothing.

Amon was tiring and it seemed as if they were even. Neither one could get the upper hand and the fight dragged on. Amon kept his eyes trained on the ghoul. His hood had fallen off, dark hair swaying as he rushed at him, his one visible kakugan on him. The black mask with the wide grinning mouth gave him a sinister appearance. When Amon first seen it, he thought the mask ridiculous, thinking the ghoul was just a normal human playing make-believe. But now it only seemed to fit him, with his kagune spread out around him.

A part of Amon thought it was beautiful, that Eyepatch was beautiful, and he stilled in shock. But that was all it took, one unguarded moment, and Eyepatch’s kagune wrapped around his arms and legs and slammed him hard against the brick building.

Amon’s breath left him for a second and a slight panic rose in him, his mouth gasping for air. A fist slammed into his chest and he felt air enter his lungs. He coughed and looked down to see Eyepatch staring at him. His kakugan was gone and in its place was a dark gray eye. He looked so small and slim standing next to him that he if didn’t wear that mask or his kagune wasn’t holding him in place, he would look no different from any other human.

Amon was waiting for him to do something. For some reason, he felt very calm about the whole situation. At the moment, he was helpless, his quinque laying on the ground across from him, his legs and arms bounded and being held against a building. But when he looked into that eye, he didn’t feel a sense of danger at all. It didn’t even feel like he was facing a ghoul. Whenever he faced any other ghoul, he could always feel a murderous or dangerous intent, but nothing from this one.

Who was he? This whole situation was confusing and he wanted answers, but also needed to get out of here. He needed to head back to his squad.

“Are you going to let me go? Or are you going to kill me?” What did this ghoul want?

Eyepatch shifted and his grey eye turned red when he said, “I’m hungry.”

Amon looked in disbelief at the red eye watching him, as the tentacles of his kagune tighten around his legs and spread it wider. Eyepatch stepped between his spread legs until his slim body pressed against his own. Amon watched in shock as the ghoul buried his face into his neck and heard him inhale with a soft sigh.

He heard of ghouls like this.

He never thought Eyepatch to be one.

Amon’s mouth curled in disgust.

Was him crying nothing but a ruse?

“So you’re nothing but a ghoul after all?” He was no different from any other ghoul and Amon felt severe disappointment flood his chest. “I’m nothing more than a meal.” Then why did he let him go that first time?

Amon felt the ghoul hesitate slightly and then said, voice soft, “I’m not going to kill you. I-I try my best to suppress it, but it’s so hard. And I’m so hungry.”

“Why do you suppress it? Why do you even care?” This was something Amon had a hard time understanding. His chest tightened when a memory surfaced of a large dome ceiling with a priest kneeling over a corpse, a smile on his face and blood on his lips.

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” Eyepatch said. He was still breathing into his neck and Amon felt annoyance flood through him. He didn’t understand this ghoul. He didn’t want to kill him, and yet he was still sniffing at him like he was going to take a bite. It only confused him further and he winced in aggravation. Here he was completely helpless to this ghoul’s ministrations and he couldn’t do a damn thing. He also wasn’t getting any satisfying answers from him.

And this ghoul was being too indecisive. His actions were not matching his words.

“Why don’t you-“ Amon choked in shock when Eyepatch pressed further against him. His warm body slid along his, but what silenced him was something hard pressed to his side. Amon never thought he would be in such a situation. Was this horny bastard, this ghoul, taking his sexual frustrations on him?

He heard of ghouls that relieved themselves on their meal. He never encountered such a situation until now.

And he was beginning to think that this ghoul was different from the others. He was actually beginning to respect him, a ghoul. And for his folly, he now found himself in this situation. All because he wanted to talk to him. And now he felt the shame of his actions pressed against his side, and the warm body sliding up and down against him. He felt a zipper glide along his neck followed by something slick and wet.

A tongue.

“You-“ Eyepatch breathed, followed by a suck on his neck. “You smell good. And-“ He felt something puncture his neck, followed by another suck. Amon didn’t need to guess that the ghoul tasted his blood. He hummed against his neck, his tongue catching any blood that leaked from the cut. “You taste so good.”

Amon closed his eyes as the ghoul rocked against his side. He couldn’t do anything, bound by the ghoul’s kagune. Everytime he felt the ghoul’s hardness press into him, as the ghoul let out a soft gasp, he gritted his teeth, wishing the ghoul would hurry up and end this. He was nothing but a meal and the ghoul was dragging this on for far too long. 

His stomach tighten as Eyepatch’s sighs ghosted across his neck. His legs quivered as the ghoul’s body rocked him harder against the brick wall. And when the warm body started to go faster and faster, Amon wished that he would aim just a little lower, the tightness in him was becoming too much.

The ghoul stilled with a loud gasp and there was nothing more. Amon kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t hear anything but soft breathing. He was ready for the attack. It should come any moment.

The kagune loosened, and Amon hit the ground hard. His legs and arms were asleep, making it impossible for him to move. He leaned his head against the wall and opened his eyes. Eyepatch was gone.

And he was still hard as hell.

He closed his eyes.

Shit.


End file.
